Un angel nos visita estilo Yu-Gi-Oh!
by Mirialia Alden
Summary: Yami esta por casarse con una princesa... pero el esta enamorado de un Angel. Yugi femenino x Yami/Atem Anzu/TeaxOC
1. Prologo

Okaeri nasai (Bienvenidos) a nuestro nuevo fic

Yugi: Ahora un ángel, pero también chica DX

Mirialia: Tecnicamente un angel es asexual puede ser chico o chica, pero si eres chica pero con una melodiosa voz

Yami: Espero que no haya tanto rollo como antes

Yugi: Yo solo quiero quedarme contigo (abraza a Yami)

Mirialia: No te preocupes, habra mas bien chica detras de tu Yami

Mirialia; de hecho si lo habra pero vamos con el disclaimer para que acabe esto y siga con el primer episodio vas Yamie

Yami: Bien, Un angel nos visita o Date with an angel le pertece a **Yu-Gi-Oh!** y Yu-Gi-Oh! le pertenece a Kazuki takahashi-sama

Sin mas preambulos espero que les guste

 **Un Ángel nos visita estilo Yu-Gi-Oh!**

 **Prologo**

 **En el cielo…**

En el reino de los dioses de Egipto, estaba la corte real sentada en sus tronos de oro y plata en el salón adornado como si fuera de oro solido, Ra y su esposa Hathor sentados para dirigir a los dioses. Anubis y Osiris estaban en la sala junto a su amante y esposa correspondientemente viendo a un ángel que jugaba con sus amigas en las nubes del reino de los dioses. Este ángel poseía el corazón más puro de todos, porque aun siendo blanco de bullying por algunos de sus congéneres les protegió cuando uno de ellos intento golpearlos llamándolos amigos.

Desde entonces los ángeles rubio y peliblanco adoptaron a esta pequeña como su hermana. Este ángel tenía también la voz más hermosa de todo el reino de los dioses. Pero ahora Anubis y Osiris que eran las figuras paternas de la pequeña ángel, mandarían a su tesoro a la tierra para que recolectara el alma de la reencarnación de su faraón favorito, quien murió sin amor, pero fue el más valiente por derrotar a Zorc Necrophades quien puso de cabeza al mundo de ellos así como el terrenal de Egipto en su momento. El faraón Atem, sacrifico su corazón para poderlo lograr, al no tener amor no tenia porque vivir.

Osiris fue el primero en salir de su trono dirigiéndose a su "hija" que ya había dejado atrás a los demás ángeles y cantaba una hermosa tonada, -Yugi-

Ella volteo viendo a su padre salir del templo de los dioses así que voló en su dirección aterrizando cerca de él –Si padre- dijo Yugi

-Te encargare una misión mi pequeña tricolor-

-Usted dirá padre- dijo inclinando su cabeza la pequeña ángel

-Tendrás la misión de ir a la tierra para recoger el alma de un joven que está muy enfermo-

-Deberé traerlo ¿Verdad?-

-Si pequeña pero no te preocupes el estará bien aquí-

-Bien deséame suerte-

Yugi tomo vuelo para bajar a la tierra en busca del faraón reencarnado pero esta sería una misión un poco extraña, aun así el destino intervendría para que el ángel y el humano se conocieran.

Espero que les guste el prologo, la historia va un poco lenta porque tengo que ver peli y adaptar la situacion para que no pegue mucho a la peli, se que dije La chica de mis sueños con Sailor moon iria primero, pero la historia no avanza como quiero asi que tendra que esperar. Espero que esta les guste

Saludos

Mirialia


	2. Caída del cielo

Okaeri nasai (Bienvenidos) a nuestro nuevo fic

Yugi: Porque inconsciente

Mirialia: Para que Yami se enamore de ti

Yami: Espero que no haya tanto rollo como antes

Yugi: Yo solo quiero quedarme contigo (abraza a Yami)

Mirialia: No te preocupes, habra mas bien chica detras de tu Yami

Yugi: Quiem

Mirialia: Lo leeran en esta entrega.

Yugi: Por favor no la pongas mala

Mirialia: eso depende de que consideres malo

Yami: Yo solo quiero a mi Yugi

Mirialia: Yamie ve con el disclaimer para empezar y lo demas se revelara solo

Yami: Bien Yu-Gi-Oh le pertence a Kazuki Takahashi-sama y Un angel nos visita a sus dueños

Mirialia: Sin mas comencemos y ustedes no empiecen de calientes (Yami tiene la mano metida en el pantalon de Yugi)

Yami: aguafiestas

 ****

 **Un Ángel nos visita estilo Yu-Gi-Oh!**

 **Capitulo 1**

 **Caída del cielo**

En la ciudad de Domino, Japón…

En la tierra ya era de noche, llovía a cantaros en la zona residencial de Domino donde vivía la crema y nata de la ciudad.

En una de las casas más grandes de la zona una mansión de unos 40 acres, se encontraba un jardín lleno de humedad por la lluvia y bajo una carpa. Bajo esta carpa estaba un joven de unos 20 años de cabello tricolor en forma estrella con fleco rubio, rayos rubios en la parte oscura de su cabello y las puntas moradas, pero su pelo desafiaba la gravedad, de piel blanca con unos ojos carmesí muy hermosos que estaba sentado tocando una armónica oyendo todavía el gentío que había ido a una fiesta.

Mientras dentro de la casa la fiesta avanzaba con los invitados, comiendo del buffet que debía haber estado afuera en la carpa, pero la lluvia lo había arruinado todo. Una joven de cabellera café hasta los hombros, piel blanca, con ojos azules portaba un vestido de color azul de noche de corte princesa, las mangas abombadas y el largo de la falda al piso, con un collar que tenía un zafiro del tamaño de un huevo de codorniz saludando a los invitados y verificando que todo fuera bien, pues era su fiesta de compromiso. Una de las invitadas le pregunto si ella y Yami ya tenía fecha ella le dijo que aun no pero que estaba bien.

Mientras más allá estaba su padre hablando con los padres del novio en cuestión, Amun y Aknamkanon Sennen hablaban con Sean Mazaki acerca de la unión que tendrían sus hijos Anzu y Yami que se habían conocido en la empresa del padre de ella. Los cosméticos Mazaki, Aknamkanon no veía con buenos ojos esta unión pero por Amun el no decía nada. Anzu se acerco a otros invitados buscando a Yami.

Anzu no pensaba mucho pero siempre le decían que Yami era un buen partido, ella siempre respondía que quería ver que alguien intentara robar a su prometido. La pareja se conoció en una cena de negocios entre cosméticos Mazaki y las industrias Sennen que se dedicaban a la producción de duelo de Monstruos igual que la compañía del primo de Yami Seto Kaiba dueño de Kaiba Corp. pero siendo francos la hija de Sean Mazaki se había encaprichado con el joven tricolor hasta que el acordó un matrimonio de conveniencia con los Sennen.

Mientras en el cielo...

El ángel de ojos amatistas volaba en dirección a la tierra atravesando la barrera dimensional entre el reino de los dioses y el mundo humano, todo iba bien para ir a recoger el alma del Faraón

En la fiesta Sean alababa los reportes que decían que Yami sería una buena adquisición para la fusión de las dos compañías pero el señor Mazaki no estaba del todo seguro en apoyar el pasatiempo de Yami o más bien su pasión que era ser músico, de hecho el sueño de Yami era llegar a ser un gran compositor, pero el sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que ocupar la presidencia de las industrias Sennen así que estudio ambas carreras para que pudiera cumplir con lo que se esperaba de él.

Anzu llego hasta donde estaba su padre y los de Yami platicando cuando su padre le dijo que debía en algún momento mostrarle los pasos de baile que ella había aprendido, pues ella había estudiado para ser una bailarina, había posado para algunos anuncios de la compañía de su padre. Sean abrazo a su hija haciéndole mimos, -Papa, señores Sennen han visto a Yami no lo encuentro por ningún lado, la última vez que lo vi estaba en la cocina-

-Es posible que este afuera-

-Iré a buscarlo Gracias-

Cuando iba saliendo de la sala Tristán Taylor, amigo de Yami integrante de su equipo entraba a la fiesta para ver al padre de Anzu.

-Hola Anzu-chan- le saludo

Pero ella lo evito como la peste, ella sabía que Tristán sentía algo por ella pero Anzu no estaba interesa porque su obsesión con Yami superaba todo. Cuando el morocho pidió hablar unos minutos con Sean le trajo el reporte de ventas de la compañía el cual se veía mal, estaban perdiendo mucho dinero, así que la unión con Sennen era más importante que nunca.

En algún lugar de la ciudad...

Un coche un poco viejo un chevy de los 80 recorría la ciudad a una alta velocidad yendo camino a la zona residencial de Domino, iban tres chicos en el carro un peliblanco, un rubio cenizo y otro de cabello negro iban dentro vestidos como una especie de paramilitares que iban por un blanco seguro.

En la fiesta Anzu por fin localizo a Yami en el patio tocando una armónica bajo la carpa, Yami no tenía interés en la boda con su prometida, porque él quería algo más. Siempre sintió que algo más hacía falta en su vida, como si una parte de su alma no existiera. Sabía que Anzu estaba encaprichada con él, el no la amaba pero le tenía consideración, solo quería que el matrimonio pactado no se llevara a cabo pero hace tiempo que se había resignado a su destino.

Anzu se aproximo a Yami, viéndolo toca la armónica, a la poca luz que había dentro de la carpa se veía guapísimo pero también distante. Ella cambiaria eso haría que la mirara con amor

-Yami- hablo –Vamos a entrar sino te resfriarás-

-Bien- contesto Yami con desgano –Ya voy Anzu- Yami se paró de su asiento para tomar su mano caminando a la entrada del jardín

-¿Puedes creerlo Yami? En cuento decidamos una fecha seré tu amante esposa- le dijo tomando su mano

Yami medio sarcástico respondió –No puedo esperar al día que eso llegue-contesto conduciéndola al interior de la casa-

Afuera el auto se estaciono descendiendo los 3 hombres que iban en el, los invitados aun seguían de un lado a otro, los terroristas entraron cubiertos con pasa montañas -Bien escuchan basura, cállense-

-Vamos denos lo que queremos y nadie saldrá herido-

Sean Mazaki salió -¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?-

Uno de ellos se aproximo apuntándolo con una ametralladora -¿Que quieres una invitación?-

-¿Querernos un rehén?-

Pero cuando vieron al tricolor, tomaron a Yami como tal. Anzu trato de impedirlo pero fue empujada por ello, apuntando con armas de alto poder ametralladoras. Salieron de la casa, lanzando una granada, hacia los invitados que salieron como alma que lleva el diablo de la sala. Yami fue amordazado y cargado por los otros dos sacándolo de la casa y metiéndolo en el automóvil cuando el último de ellos lanzo la granada, salió abordando el coche partieron a toda velocidad.

Mientras…

El jardín estaban todos los invitados jadeando por la carrera, también Sean Mazaki junto con los Sennen. Esperando lo peor (el estallido de la granada) se escucho sonar el teléfono. Sean haciendo acopio de todo el valor necesario fue él quien entro a la mansión a responder, cubriéndose con un almohadón entro en la sala aproximándose al teléfono. tomo el auricular -Diga-

cuando escucho una voz burlona en ella -Buenas noches, ¿Puede decirme que sonido hace una granada? Lo siento se le acabo el tiempo- el hombre cuelga no sin antes producir un risa burlona del otro lado

Sean ve hacia donde cayó la granada, tomándola ve que es una de juguete porque tiene la marca, la lanza tomándose el pelo en frustración. Después despidió a todos los invitados por la broma pidiendo disculpas de los acontecimientos para que se fueran-

En otro lado de Domino…

Bakura uno de los amigos de Yami desde niños, había colgado el teléfono después de hacer la llamada al padre de Anzu burlándose, Marik y Joey también reían en el chevy, Yami se desenredo de las ataduras gritándoles que eran un trío de locos como se le había ocurrido hacer eso en su fiesta de compromiso con Anzu –Tranquilo Yamito te vamos a llevar a tu despedida de soltero- dijo Joey.

Bakura retomo la conducción del Chevy, dirigiéndose a la zona residencial campestre donde estaba la casa de Yami que era de un piso y también tenía piscina propia así que llegaron a la casa desatando todo un escándalo con las chicas que habían contratado alcohol, etc.- para más tarde quizás las 3 de la mañana se retiraron a su casa los amigos de Yami que vivían en una parte pobre de Domino, y su casa era una especie de Garaje donde vivían los 3. El tricolor se quedo dormido abrazando a una muñeca inflable, pero esa noche cambiaria su vida para siempre. La casa quedo hecha un verdadero desbarajuste

En el cielo…

Yugi logro pasar la división cuando le deslumbro el sol iba descendiendo cuando un satélite se atravesó golpeando un ala ocasionando que perdiera el control para poder aterrizar, provocando caída libre para ir a aterrizar a la piscina de la casa del susodicho, quedando inconsciente al tocar el agua flotando.

La caída del ángel produjo un gran estruendo y un flashazo de luz, pero la caída hizo bomba de cañón en la alberca sacando tanta agua del impacto que salió hasta alcanzar la casa dejando un cuarto abajo el nivel normal de esta. El agua entro en la casa de Yami quien dormía a pierna suelta pero despertó al sentir la humedad. Desperezándose dejo de lado la muñeca que abraza, medio parándose bajo una mano para ver si olía a pipi pero cuando alzo la mano y olio, se dio cuenta de que no era pipi. Poniéndose de pie recargo una mano en la alfombra percibiendo la humedad.

Yami siguió el rastro de la humedad hasta la puerta que conducía a la piscina viendo que había un cuerpo flotando que curiosamente tenía el pelo como el suyo, pero con puntas magenta observando que el cuerpo tenia alas doradas y también tenía túnica blanca se aventó a la alberca para sacar al ser que estaba ahí. -Ayuda, quien sea- grito pero nadie acudió

Yami tomo a la pequeña mujer inconsciente corriendo a su departamentos, volvió a correr para traer unas toallas cuando un resplandor seco las ropas de la chica, le dio RCP (respiración cardio pulmonar) viendo que reaccionaba -Señorita- el ángel no reaccionaba pero después de un par de respiraciones Yugi pudo respirar normal

Yugi movió los labios despertando y recobrando la conciencia miro a Yami -Hola- Ella sonrío -Lo siento, no quería ser atrevido, puedo buscarte algo para tus- no supo como decirlo -Alas-

Yugi se levanto moviendo las alas hasta que sintió su ala derecha rota, Yami la ayudo diciendo que le llevaría al doctor o veterinario para que viera su ala pero Yugi al tenerlo cerca quiso besarlo, pero Yami lo detuvo -Yo lo siento estoy comprometido- dijo titubeando Yugi lo volvió a intentar.

Yami argullo que estaba soñando así que no se sintiera culpable, Yugi lo beso resplandeciendo lista para llevárselo pero su ala rota volvió a intervenir y Yami dormido cayó en su regazo así que no pudo llevárselo esa noche, mirando al cielo Yugi argullo cantando (su manera de hablar) -Padre Anubis y ahora que hago no puedo llevarme a este mortal porque no puedo volar-

Espero que les gustara el primer episodio y pido un disculpa por los fans de Tea/Anzu pero necesito que alguien haga el bashing (las molestias) asi que no se precupen solo es esta vez que la ponga de mala, ella me cae bien pero si vamos a ser sinceros quienes me caen mal son Rebecca y Vivian Wong pero Anzu tiene interes en Yami, fuera de eso, espero que les guste la historia

Saludos


	3. Y ahora que hacemos

Okaeri nasai (Bienvenidos) a un episodio mas

Yugi: espero que me pongas algo bonito, porque tardaste tanto en citarnos para grabar

Mirialia: porque la inspiracion se me ha cortado y uno de mis padres adoptivos es ta MIA (perdido en accion por sus siglas en ingles Missing In Action) con la preocupacion no he podido escribir.

Yami abraza a Yugi que pone cara triste: No te preocupes ya aparecera

Mirialia: Eso espero paso por mucho para estar con mi mama, bueno pero pasando a otro cosa

Yami: Porque me prometiste con Anzu/Tea y la pones de mala es buena amiga

Mirialia: Yamie no te preocupes, es solo una actuacion, ademas es la unica que encaja en el perfil de la chica de la pelicula

Yugi: Pobre Anzu

Mirialia: Mira solo voy a decir esto, no soy tan mala primero sera desquiciada pero tendra su final feliz, no soy tan mala como para dejarla como la chica de la peli

Yugi: Por favor, dale un final feliz

Mirialia: Solo hasta el final, por lo demás sus acciones hablaran solas

Yami: Yo solo quiero a mi Yugi (lo agarra para besarlo hot)

Mirialia: Yamie ya basta besalo tranquilo, por favor ve con el disclaimer para empezar

Yami: Bien Yu-Gi-Oh le pertence a Kazuki Takahashi-sama y Un angel nos visita o Date with an Angel a sus dueños

Mirialia: Sin mas comencemos

Un Ángel nos visita estilo Yu-Gi-Oh!

 ****

 **Capitulo 2**

 **Y ahora que hacemos**

La mañana llego para la casa Sennen, un auto de color azul cobalto de modelo Ferrari toco el estacionamiento de la casa de Yami, de el bajo Anzu vestida con un traje negro y tacones de cinco cm. camino hasta la casa de su prometido. Yami por dentro estaba dormido en la sala de la casa cuando el timbre sonó. el despertó desorientado y tropezándose -Ya voy- grito

Yami abrió todo adormilado -Espero que tengas buenos sueños- le deseo Anzu pero intervino -Yami esto no es gracioso, papa está furioso por el incidente de anoche

-Ya recuerdo, se que prometí ir y ofrecer un disculpa- se inclina -gomen nasai Anzu-

-Bueno al menos lo llamare- dijo Anzu

Anzu quiso pasar pero Yami le bloqueo el paso -Perdón pero de no puedo, está lleno del desastre de anoche-

-Lo se me explicaste los detalles y que le explicarías a papa- dijo Anzu -Es mejor que te apures, parece que haber algún tipo de problema con la compañía y esta de humor muy extraño papa-

-Bien prometo que me apurare a ponerme presentable- Yami le vio a los ojos, aunque no estaba enamorado, pero le tenía algo de cariño. Anzu se retiro casi atropellando a los amigos de Yami diciéndoles de cosas.

Bakura, Marik, y Seto venían a visita a Yami para ayudar con el desorden que dejaran en la noche anterior.

Yami agradeció a sus amigos en voz alta, recogiendo todo el desastre de basura y demás cuando vio a Yugi de pie en la puerta de su habitación, quien le extendió los brazos, el tricolor mayor se quedo en blanco cuando dijo -Oh mi Ra tu eres real-

Yugi comenzó a explicarle, aunque él solo entiende que esta cantando -Hola vengo de cielo para llevarte conmigo-

el tricolor mayor la vio no sabiendo que hacer -Diablos- dice Yami, pero toques es su puerta vuelven a perturbar las paz, son Seto, Bakura y Marik que buscaban comida -Yami la siesta termino quiero queremos desayunar. El tricolor mayor esperaba poder abrir cuando le dijo que se quedara en la habitación en donde estaba-No te muevas de ahí- señalo a Yugi mientras iba como loco a abrirles a sus amigos, Yami estaba preocupado porque el ángel permaneciera escondido. Yugi tomo las mantas de la cama, acostándose se cubrió con ellas

Yami salió de golpe saludando a los amigos-Hola- dijo viéndolos a los ojos

Bakura y Marik saludaron pero Seto dijo -Venimos a ayudarte a limpiar por la fiesta de anoche- iban a entrar cuando Yami les bloqueo el paso -No se preocupen vamos los llevare a desayunar fuera y luego iré a ver al papa de Anzu haber si puedo arreglar el desastre que hicieron anoche con su acto de terroristas-

-Bien-

Pero cuando se alejaron de la puerta, caminando los 4, Bakura y Marik no estaban convencidos de lo dicho por Yami. Entraron de golpe a la casa del tricolor buscando algo así que a coro preguntaron dónde estaba, y Yami se hizo el desentendido, pero al llegar a la habitación del joven tricolor -¿Que es lo que buscaban?-

Vieron que se movían las cobijas de la cama de Yami -No lo sé pero veremos que hay detrás de la cortina 3-dijo Bakura

Marik y Seto gritaron que la abriera, Bakura jalo las cobijas revelando a Yugi que estaba acostada, los 4 se quedaron en blanco de verla. Pero cuando ella se levanto con la mirada llena de bondad, queriendo mover su alas, le dolió la que estaba rota.

una hora más tarde los 4 amigos estaban en una tienda comprando comida para ellos iban de un lado a otro diciendo que era muy difícil lo del ángel-

-Es increíble, un ángel esto no pasa todos los días- Bakura -esto es grandioso es la oportunidad por la que hemos trabajado tanto-

-Si- contesto Marik –Presentaciones, programas en vivo- se emociono

Yami se molesto –No, ella no pertenece aquí, ella ser ira- suspiro –Bakura Marik siempre hicimos lo que ustedes quisieron en la escuela porque nunca se lastimo a nadie pero esto es inaceptable, no debí dejarla sola-

-Pero Yami-

-Ningún pero Bakura, ella es un ser sagrado y como tal debe ser protegido-

Yami les dio dinero para que pagaran la comida que compraron en el súper, saliendo del mismo muy molesto camino hasta su casa. No le caía en gracia lo que sus "amigos" querían hacerle a Yugi, para él, el ángel. Yami llego a casa y vio que la Ángela estaba parada cerca de la recamara viendo todo de lado a lado. Volvió a intentar llevárselo pero el ala rota intervino. Suspirando Yami tomo su mano llevándola a la recamara para sentarla en la cama, tomo el botiquín de primeros auxilios para llevar vendas para cubrir el ala rota de Yugi.

Se cambio de ropa en el baño y saliendo con el botiquín, se acerco a la Ángela que le vio llegar con las cosas

-Vamos te vendare el ala para que se te cure-

Yugi cantando para nosotros contesto –Bien así podre llevarte conmigo al cielo- se sentó delante de el dejando que el tricolor mayor le vendara su ala lastimada.

20 minutos después su ala estaba lista y vendada para que pudiera continuar, cuando le presiono sin querer el ala Yugi se encogió de dolor, el mayor disculpo poniéndole una colcha encima para que estuviera "abrigada". Se oyó que llamaban a la puerta, Yami le dijo que se quedara pero Yugi se movió y el otro pensando que eran de nuevo los tres chiflados abrió, pero llevándose la sorpresa de ver a su prometida ahí, cierto que no le importaba mucho el compromiso pero tenía respeto por Anzu, y cuando ella vio a Yugi cubierta con la manta pensó mal de Yami –Así que fue por esto que no me dejaste entrar en la mañana- Anzu vio con odio a Yugi

-No es lo que estas pensando. Anzu escucha justo iba en camino a explicarte-

-Entonces dime que es- protesto Anzu sabiendo que era lógico lo que paso aunque fuera en sus pensamientos.

-ella es un ángel, y… -Yami se interrumpió porque recibió una cachetada de Anzu.

-No me mientas, vete de regreso con tu ángel.- Anzu arranco su Ferrari - Al menos tus amigos me dijeron la verdad-

-Que te dijeron-

-La verdad-

Yugi se aproximo a la puerta cubierta con la manta le llamo -¿Qué?

-Regresa dentro- pero al decírselo ella volteo y se cayó entonando una nota alta envuelta en la manta

-Oh cielos que no se rompa nada- dijo Yami entrando

Yugi se rio cuando el tricolor mayor la ayudo a levantarse preguntando al cielo porque a el

Preparo a Yugi para salir de la casa, tomando el Chevy de Yami se dirigieron al templo de Ra al centro de la ciudad donde los feligreses se reunían, el templo construido como una especie de iglesia moderna tenia pintados jeroglíficos que alababan las grandezas de Ra así como también hablaban del poder de los dioses de la muerte, Anubis y Osiris que prácticamente eran padre e hijo. Sin saber llevo a Yugi al templo a ver a sus padre adoptivos, viendo los dos alrededor Yami le dijo

-Este debería ser tu lugar- le dio un sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a la joven ángel, Yami vio la capilla de confesiones, un joven que salía de la cortina roja, vio a Yugi sosteniendo la mirada, la Ángela vio con piedad al chico y cuando el chico sonrió sintiéndose tonto le siguió mirando pero cuando paso cerca de un altar se incendio la manga de su abrigo por accidente pero cuando se dio cuenta soltó el grito. Yami se quedo observando la escena, sintiéndose de alguna manera incomodo porque alguien viera así a Yugi y solo pensó "mi ángel", lo cual deshecho de inmediato porque era completamente absurdo sentirse atraído por un ser celestial.

-Quédate aquí iré a ver al padre- dijo Yami, pero Yugi quiso seguirle cuando la detuvo -Espera aquí ¿está bien?-

Yugi asintió con una nota baja -Bien, aquí te espero-

-Volveré lo prometo- dijo Yami, acerco a la capilla de confesión abriendo la puerta viendo al sacerdote que se interrumpió de la fumada de un cigarro

-Por el otro lado hijo-

-Pero solos son unos minutos-

-Por el otro lado-

-Si.- concluyo Yami abriendo la otra cortina dejando a Yugi cerca de un alta donde estaba Anubis.

La pequeña Ángela vio a su alrededor, cuando miro a una estatua que estaba de su padre Anubis, se quito la colcha aproximándose a ella, desplego sus alas que ya no le dolían así que se quedo mirando con adoración a su padre. pero nadie contaba con lo que pasaría a continuación ...

Mientras Yami esperaba a que el sacerdote se dignara en hablar con él -En nombre del padre, hijo dime cuáles son tus pecados-

-Mis pecados?-

-Eres de los hijos de Osiris, hijo-

-No, soy de los de Ra, padre nunca había estado aquí, pero no sabía donde más llevarla-

-llevarla?-pregunto el sacerdote

-Si, al ángel que encontré-

El padre aun siendo sacerdote de Ra, Osiris y Anubis tildo de loco a Yami porque sabía que era imposible que un ángel fuera visto -

Yugi miraba con adoración la imagen de su padre Anubis quien era el que más la consentía, pero con las alas extendidas parecía ser parte de la estatua. Fue entonces que una feligrés un poco pasada de peso y velo entro en el templo, se sentó una de las bancas cerca de la imagen y Yugi comenzando a rezar. Como ser divino Yugi oyó las plegarias de la mujer que rezaba por el descanso de su marido en el reino de Anubis. la joven ángel volteo a verla-

Yami le explico la situación al sacerdote pero él seguía sin creerle. -Así que de todos modos la traje aquí, porque ustedes sabrán qué hacer con ella, yo no puedo cuidarla y no quiero que se explotada de esa manera así que puedo hacer-

-Reza 10 Ra nuestros y 5 ave Anubis también haz un acto de contricciòn- contesto el sacerdote tildando de loco al joven tricolor

-Y que es todo eso que es , no entiendo-

-No es mi problema ve en paz- dijo el sacerdote cerrando la capilla ante el espanto de Yami

Momentos antes...

La feligrés termino de rezar cuando abrió los ojos espantada viendo a Yugi sonreír pero ella grito haciendo que la pobre Ángela gritara, Yami salió viéndola espantada tanto a ella como a una huida feligrés lamentándose para él gemidos -Porque no me reconoció.- se quejo Yugi, llorando cuando sintió que le tocaban las alas -Soy yo- dijo Yami y ella lo abrazo, él la cubrió con su manta. El sacerdote pidió explicaciones para lo que paso pero Yami le dijo ella era el ángel, pero el sacerdote dijo que se fueran o llamaría a la policía. Yami le iba a enseñar las alas cuando el hombre pensó que estaba desnuda, se cubrió los ojos -Pero entonces donde la llevo-

-Prueba con los sacerdotes de Isis-

Yami y Yugi salieron del templo, Yami incrédulo porque lo que paso con quien se supone deber ser un hombre de fé.

Paralelamente, en la casa Sennen Amara y Aknamkanon estaban consolando a Anzu, porque la niña había llegado diciendo que Yami le puso el cuerno con una chica de las que habían invitado a la fiesta los amigos de su hijo.

-Tal vez es una de las chicas que se quedo por la fiesta- dijo Amara

-Se quedo cubierta hasta las 5 de la tarde del día siguiente, no todo acabo entre nosotros- Anzu sentía que el capricho que tenia por Yami se le iba de las manos, Yami era suyo y de nadie más-

-Nooo- grito Amara jalando sin querer el pelo de Anzu -Lo siento- se disculpo, el problema era que ella quería nietos y deseaba que Yami se casara pero a la voz de ya -Vamos a llamar a Yami para que nos explique qué pasa, ya lo sabe tu padre-

-Si, dijo que le cortaría la cabeza a Yami y que la tiraría-

-Oh. dijo Amara-

Aknamkanon se aproximo a ellas con una taza de té y galletas -Toma Anzu estas galletas tienen más chocolate-

-No importa el chocolate, ella esta así gracias a tu hijo, lo has llamado-

-Si, Amara pero aun no está en casa- contesto el padre de Yami, pero su esposa lo jalo del suéter y diciendo

-No le perdonare si arruina esto, ya quiero tener nietos- lo soltó y Aknamkanon se alejo dejando que Amara consolara a la joven

-Le llamare otra vez.

Anzu seguía llorando sin saber que Yami solo se casaba con ella para complacer a sus padres no porque él quisiera debido a lo mucho que ellos hicieron por él, siendo hijo único porque Amara ya no podía tener más hijos después del nacimiento de Yami Atem Sennen quedo incapacitada para tener más hijos. Ellos lo apoyaron en todo. Aknamkanon seguía llamando a la casa de Yami sin éxito sin saber lo que se venía.

Yami cansado de buscar templos de Ra, para que aceptaran a Yugi, se canso porque nadie le creyó. Así que se llevo a Yugi a un restaurante de comida rápida para comer donde le pidió hamburguesas, pero Yugi sostenía la hamburguesa -Come anda-

Yugi le vio raro

-En serio no tienes nada que temer no pasa nada- le dijo pero se frustró por la mirada que lanzaba la pequeña ángela -No mejoraras sino comes algo, a todo mundo le gustan las hamburguesas, vamos pruébala- le mostro como comerla haciendo sonreír a Yugi, pero cuando ella trato de imitarlo al ver como se abría la hamburguesa, se dio cuenta de que era carne así que comenzó a gritar (N/A: cantando porque los ángeles técnicamente no hablan en la película) alto haciendo que medio mundo los volteara a ver. la tranquilizo y le dio mejor las papas fritas, lo cual le fascino a Yugi. Yami se tranquilizo pero se quedo embelesado mirándola, suspiro saliendo del coche para hablar por su celular buscando a Anzu , mientras la ángela literal se atasco de papas fritas hasta llegar al fondo de la bolsa comiendo de manera accidental papel.

Bakura, Marik y Seto buscaban al Ángel en su retorcida idea de exponerlo al mundo, imaginando que Yami fue a su restaurante favorito de Hamburguesas patrullaban la zona -Estas seguro- pregunto Seto a Bakura

-Si-

-Ya hemos pasado por aquí varias veces y no lo hemos visto-

Pero vieron a Yugi comiendo papas fritas y gritando que ahí estaban, se estacionaron comprando papas para atraer a la Ángela, Bakura saludo

-Hola Querida, ¿te acuerdas de mí?

Yami por fin localizo a Anzu y le hablo por teléfono -Mama si Anzu esta ahí ¿Puedo hablar con ella?

amara paso el teléfono a Anzu que lloraba a moco tendido, Amara le dijo lo que había contado Anzu y Yami lo negó -Si de veras te importa no tendrías amoríos-

Yami suspiro Anzu le importaba como persona no a nivel de estar enamorado, el nunca había estado enamorado, porque sentía algo hacía falta. Yami suspiro de nuevo queriéndole gritar a su madre-

Paralelo Bakura y los demás seguían hablándole a Yugi para que se fuera con ellos aprovechando la ausencia de Yami que la protegía, Yugi sentía que algo no iba bien pero como ser de luz, sentía compasión por los amigos de su protector

De fondo en el celular se oía que Anzu lloraba y el padre del tricolor mayor sostenía unos pañuelos ofrecido los mismos a la pelicafe pero estaba a punto de hacer rabieta.

Bakura abrió la puerta de donde estaba Yugi y le dijo -Felicitaciones Señorita Tenshi, en la pista número siete con pasaje a Broadway- Yugi solo les miraba como si estuvieran locos porque no entendía a que se referían

Esto le dijo -Vamos a su carruaje Señorita Ángel-

Marik llego con las patatas fritas para dárselas a la ángela, y Seto vigilaba que Yami no se diera cuenta del trámite, Bakura le daba las papas con tal de que ella saliera del carro

Yami insistía en que le dejaran hablar con su prometida -Se que parece, pero si me dejan hablar con ella cinco minutos prometo que puedo arreglar esto-

Amara paso la llamada a Anzu .-Bien-

la tomo y le grito -MUERTE- alejándose para salir de la casa de los Sennen

Yami el grito le lastimo haciendo que se pegara contra el muro cerca de donde estaba llamando a su casa para hablar con su prometido, después de liberarse se fue caminando hacia su auto para ver a sus "amigos" dándole de comer al ángel, el les grito -hey que hacen-

Los nuevos tres chiflados voltearon advirtiendo a un muy enojado Yami que venía con paso decidido contra ellos así que subieron a su auto dejando caer todas las papas para Yugi, el tricolor llego y pego en el coche

-Vuelvo a preguntar que hacen-

Bakura contesto -Estoy tratando de hacer un intercambio Yami, vamos danos al Ángel-

Yami se enojo -Lo que te daré se un golpe en la cabeza, no la explotaran como quieren ella es un ser que debe ser protegido, además que le dijeron a Anzu un montón de mentiras ¿verdad?-

-Pues tu ahora nos necesitas para aclarar todo el rollo-

-Bueno como quieras, nos vemos después angelita- dijo Bakura arrancando el coche para alejarse de la escena

-Lárgate de aquí Bakura- grito Yami viendo los nuevos tres chiflados.

Yugi debido al enojo de Yami se apeno de causar tantas molestias, pero percibió su ira estremeciéndose pero lo percibió mas cuando cerro de azotó la puerta del pasajero donde estaba ella. Desde que la adoptaran los dioses de la muerte a Yugi jamás le había gustado ser una molestia para ellos ni para nadie. Yami arranco el auto de regreso a su casa, las papas fritas pasaron al estomago de Yugi como si fueran un sobre cargo estomacal.

Cuando llegaron a casa, un auto de color vino estaba en la entrada esperándolos, dentro se encontraba Sean Mazaki, que esperaba a Yami. Mientras los dos ocupantes del Chevy descendían un perro doberman los veía desde lo lejos y fue percibido por Yugi -Lo primero que haremos en la mañana será que un doctor te vea- le dijo Yami que la conducía a su casa. Pero el perro los alcanzo ladrando, huyeron de él.

El perro estaba por morder a Yugi cuando la ángela se le quedo viendo "dominando" al perro que comenzó a juguetear con ella haciendo trucos. Yugi rio con el animal que termino acariciando -Eres increíble-.

Sean Mazaki termino acercándose -Lo es- dijo mirando como quisiera matar a Yami por cuidar a la ángela

Yami se levanto al ver al padre de su prometida -Sr. Mazaki, creo que debería aprovechar el momento para decirle cuanto siento no haber podido llegar para explicarle esta tarde a su casa y disculparme por lo de anoche en su casa-

Sean Mazaki miraba a Yami como si quisiera ahorcarlo lo cual casi hacia, Yugi se guía acariciando al perro pero...

-No me importa pero quiero decirte algo jovencito- Sean tomo de las solapas de la chamarra a Yami -Si, tú y tu amiguita...- Sean miro hacia abajo para ver a Yugi, quien elevo la mirada "hipnotizando" al padre de Anzu que soltó a Yami haciendo para atrás.

Yugi continuo mirándolo fijamente vigilada por Yami, y poniéndose de pie, hizo que Sean soltara a Yami. el vio impresionado como la ángela veía al hombre que se presento. ante la mirada de ternura de Yugi el hombre no supo qué hacer .

Yami viendo la situación comenzó a explicar que había hecho ayudando a Yugi, así como que su prometida malentendió todo lo ocurrido pero Sean bajo la influencia de la ternura del ángel, les dio el avión diciendo que le explicaría todo a Anzu para finalizar le pidió que cuidara a Yugi y les acerco empujándolos a la casa diciendo que ellos hacían buena pareja y que se haría cargo de todo también explicarle a su hija las cosas. Pero cuando Yami cerró la puerta tanto él como el perro perdieron la influencia del ángel así que Sean Mazaki termino siendo perseguido y mordido por el perro que estaba protegiendo al Ángel.

Se acomodaron para pasar la noche, Yami componía en la sala muy concentrado en la sinfonía que deseaba componer, tocando el teclado pero no le salía lo cual le frustro mucho, de por si tenía dolores de cabeza espantosos, así que tomo un frasco de aspirinas tomando un par para calmarlo.

Yugi que veía al cielo desde la recamara de su casero, decidió salir y verlo, observo Yami tomar el frasco cantando para anunciarse le tomo por sorpresa así que del susto dejo caer las pastillas -Hola- saludo -¿No puedes dormir-

Yugi hizo un movimiento como queriendo abrazarlo, la ángela se estaba enamorando de su salvador pero él se detuvo a explicarle la situación -Oh no ¿Recuerdas a la chica que vino Anzu nos vamos a casar, no es como así que no puedo ir contigo-

Yugi se apeno, no solo porque Yami quebraba su corazón sino porque no podía cumplir con lo que su padre le había ordenando -Mira mañana averiguaremos donde perteneces y quien eres bien-

Yugi se apeno con el cerrando las puertas que iban a la recamara de Yami para no molestarlo "Padre Osiris como puedo sentir esto por un mortal el me hace feliz, pero no puedo amarlo aunque sienta esto por el no entiendo porque lo siento será lo que los mortales llaman amor" pensó Yugi

Yami en su sala se acomodo para dormir para poder saber que haría con la joven ángela por la cual había comenzado a desarrollar sentimientos sintiéndose completo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

ESpero que les gustara el episodio, lamento poner a Tea de mala pero es la unica que encaja con el perfil de la chica de la peli, ademas es solo por esta ocasion, en la otra adaptacion del primera pelicula de Me enamore de un maniqui Vivian Wong si aparecera de mala o Si quieren a Rebecca para "novia" de Seto déjenmelo saber.

Gracias a Blue-Eyes-White-Girl por dejar reviews,

Viki vel la peli la puedes encontrar en youtube bajo el nombre cita con un angel

y semayet lo siento, se que te cae bien tea pero solo en este fic, me gusta el tea bashing porque lo leo en los fics en ingles pero sabemos que ella no lo haria es buena amiga, seamos sinceros ella le hace bien de amiga como de villana, tengamos en cuenta que en el manga de la serie ella tiene mas interés en el faraon que en Yugi como tal y Vivian solo le gusta Yugi no en Yami. solo sera en esta historia porque ella encaja en el perfil de la mala del cuento en la peli, ademas como dije antes Vivian Wong y Rebecca Hopkins o Hawkins me cae remal así que si las usaría de villanas

Espero sus reviews y gracias por darse una vuelta

Saludos

Saludos


	4. Planes, reconciliaciones y rapto

Okaeri nasai (Bienvenidos) a un episodio mas

Yugi: espero que me pongas algo bonito, porque tardaste tanto en citarnos para grabar

Mirialia: porque la inspiracion se me ha cortado pero ahora esta mas o menos asi que grabaremos cada semana

Yugi abraza a Mirialia al verla tan triste: No te preocupes ya aparecera

Mirialia: Eso espero bueno a otra cosa

Yami:Espero que esta vez este junto a mi Yugi

Mirialia: Yamie no te preocupes, pero ahora vas a sufrir

Yugi: Pobre

Mirialia: pero estaran juntos y a todos les dare un final feliz

Yugi: Gracias

Mirialia: Solo hasta el final, por lo demás sus acciones hablaran solas

Yami: Yo solo quiero a mi Yugi (lo agarra para besarlo hot)

Mirialia: Yamie ya basta besalo tranquilo, por favor ve con el disclaimer para empezar

Yami: Bien Yu-Gi-Oh le pertence a Kazuki Takahashi-sama y Un angel nos visita o Date with an Angel a sus dueños

Mirialia: Sin mas comencemos

Un Ángel nos visita estilo Yu-Gi-Oh!

Capitulo 3

Planes, tentativas de reconciliación y rapto.

al día siguiente en los cosméticos Mazaki donde Sean Mazaki les explicaba a su trabajadores la situación de la empresa, que estaban al borde de la quiebra porque la línea belleza divina había fallado que no quería entrar en detalles. Todos comenzaron una lluvia de ideas como que la publicidad había sido pobre y que la promoción era muy baja. Les explico después de sentarse, se lastimo la mordida del doberman pero les dijo que había encontrado el rostro ideal para la línea porque cualquier mujer mataría por tener esa cara porque era de un ángel.

Una de los ejecutivos le dijo que quien era la portadora de tal belleza, el contesto que era la amante del prometido de Anzu lo cual cayó en saco roto porque ellos sabían lo que pasaba entre Yami Sennen y Anzu Mazaki, jamás se imaginaron que el tendría una amante porque se veía que le importaba Anzu. pero viendo que la chica que estaba con el probablemente la campaña tendría que renovarse, pero dar de baja la imagen de Anzu. Sean prometido que se haría cargo de la situación.

Pero al llegar a casa y hablar con Anzu las cosas se pusieron calientes por llamarlo de alguna manera. Anzu escucho la explicación de su padre en su habitación pintada de rosa con una cama normal con una televisión, su propio baño y un closet empotrado. fue cuando comenzó a discutir

-Vete no te escuchare mas

-Pero es una gran oportunidad-

-No- le lanzo una almohada a su padre

-Espera piensa el lado bueno, si ella está ocupada y ganando bien permitirá que tu y Yami estén juntos-

-No te odio- dijo encerrándose en su armario -Topas a mi prometido como si él fuera tu hijo-

-Pero así podrá acerté una gran boda-

-NOOOO- grito Anzu pero abriendo la puerta del armario, empujo a su padre que perdió el equilibrio yendo a aterrizar a la taza del baño donde fue herido de nuevo -Solo te importa tu empresa no yo, te odio-

Sean salió dándose por vencido de la recamara, pero determinado a capturar a la que sin saber era una ángela.

Desde temprano Yami había llevado a Yugi para comprarle un disfraz para poderla sacar a la calle, fueron a una tienda del ejercito de salvación donde Yami la dejo en un probador. El se aproximo a donde había zapatos eligiendo unos botines negros, una bufanda del mismo color y un sombrero haciendo juego, para terminar una gabardina. las cuales llevo al probador donde estaba la ángela que al sentir que lo abrían se asusto. Yami le extendió las cosas, -Toma esto y vámonos-

Yugi lo tomo, pero Yami entro al probador para ayudarla a ponérselas, así salieron del tienda pero tuvieron problemas para que ella caminara, pues Yugi siendo un ángel volva no caminaba, después se dirigieron a la biblioteca pública.

Paralelamente Bakura, Marik y Seto habían ido a registrar los derechos del nombre del Ángel a una agencia para sacar mercancía de Yugi como una muñeca, un calcomanía que decía yo amo al ángel y cosas así como halos, etc.

En la biblioteca Yami recolecto libros que hablaban de ángeles, distintos libros que tenían ilustraciones de ellos. Pero en uno que tenia imágenes de los ángeles, Yugi vio unos conocidos que eran sus hermanos adoptivos y comenzó a hablar diciendo que eran ellos sus hermanos cerca de su padre Anubis como se veía la imagen del dios de la muerte egipcio al lado de los ángeles -Mira son mis hermanos cerca de mi padre- decía pero como cantaba Yami tuvo que sacarla de ahí cargándola porque no dejo de cantar. Pero al irse se le cayó una pluma que fue recogida por un hombre pero al verla desapareció.

Yami viendo lo que había hecho fue a la casa de su prometida Anzu para tratar de hablar con ella y la saludo

-Hola cariño- dijo contento pero al verlo

Anzu respondió lanzándole cosas, como el pato que le regalo en su primer mes de novios, que fue recogido por Yugi tratándolo como si estuviera vivo -Anzu por favor hablemos- grito Yami -No hagas eso- pero ella siguió arrojando cosas desde la ventada de su habitación, pero cuando él le dijo que le creyera trato de quitarle a Yugi la gabardina que traía para que le creyera que era un ángel . Anzu activo los reguiletes de agua donde Yugi fue a jugar con agua. Anzu bebía por dentro de la casa pero aun así no dejaba de sentir pena por sí misma.

Después en la tarde Yami llamo a Anzu por un teléfono publico y ella contesto -Bueno- estaba acostada en la cama viendo la tele

-Ah Anzu por favor no me cuelgues, sé que no me crees, pero la encontré en mi piscina- dijo -Si yo escuchara esto también pensaría que es mentira por favor solo intente ser un buen samaritano-

Pero Anzu no lo escucho porque agarro una de esas cornetas que hacen ruido y la hizo sonar en el auricular fuerte.

Yami al oír eso se alejo el auricular del oído pero el se volvió a pegar en la cabeza en el caseta telefónica, mientras en la casa la otra se rio pero la hora de colgar se cayó del cama.

Mientras Yami hacia la llamada Yugi se puso a cantar cerca de donde estaban algunos animales, pero su canto tan bello y puro atrajo animales de la zona que ella cargaba, pero se quiso llevar con ella algunos pero Yami no se lo permitió porque le encantaban.

Al otro día en la casa del nuevo trío de chiflados...

Bakura llamaba al prensa citándolos en el club de prensa Domino al medio día, les cito casuales para la situación -Seto ese fue el Daily de Domino todos vendrán-

Seto que estaba con Marik desayunando tomo una lista donde estaban los nombres de los diarios de todo Domino para ver el show que armarían para mostrar a Yugi al mundo.

-Qué me dices de la radio- pregunto Seto

-También la radio, las estaciones de televisión todos estarán ahí-

Seto reviso la lista -No tenemos al Ángel ¿Que haremos con Sennen?-

Bakura salió detrás de su escritorio y fue al lado de Seto -No te preocupes tengo todo arreglado?- dijo Bakura yendo a la cocina para hacerse un sándwich -¿Sabes cuál ha sido el problema de Yami? es que nunca piensa en sí mismo, es por eso que Ra nos creo. Creo que cuando todo esto termine el vendrá y me dirá Bakura Gracias-

Seto movió la cabeza de manera negativa -No lo creo jamás lo había visto tan enojado-

-Enfrentémoslo Yami es como un cachorro indefenso. ahora ¿Por qué crees que tiene todos esos dolores de cabeza? Casarse con Anzu y hacerse cargo de la compañía Sennen Inc. no es lo que haría de su vida, ese ángel es lo mejor que le pudo pasar-

-Así que como vamos a obtenerla-

-Como siempre la señorita Anzu Mazaki nos ayudara-

-¿Qué?- pregunto Marik quien termino su desayuno -¿cómo?-

Bakura sonrió comenzando a comerse su emparedado -Ya lo tengo planeado todo, sonrían al genio-

Unas horas más tarde, tocaron a la puerta de Anzu quien abrió para ver a un hombre con una botarga de insecto al estilo de una cucaracha que traía unos globos y unas rosas rojas que hablaba con una acento medio gangoso -Señorita Anzu Mazaki-

-Si- dijo Anzu mirando al tipo

-Esto es para usted- dijo tendiéndole el peluche, los globos y las rosas que traía

-¿Quién es usted?-

-Soy el bichito del amor- le tendió un carta -Hey su novio se preocupa por usted- bajo unas escaleras

-Que la pase bien y recuerde ame para vivir y vivía para amar- concluyo saliendo cantando que era Cupido y se subió a un wolksvagen de color rosa pintando con corazones.

Anzu olio las rosas y leyó la carta que supuestamente le envió Yami, sonrió pensando que este quería reconciliarse así que preparo su outfit, pues la citaba en el parque en la tarde para pasar una velada romántica.

Ya en su casa Yami estaba hablando con los tres chiflados en especial Bakura, aunque esperaba recibir la llamada de Anzu para poder explicarse. Yugi aprovechando que Yami no la veía se quito su disfraz y salió de la casa dirigiéndose a un paraje boscoso no muy lejos de la casa. para cantar ya que amaba hacerlo en el cielo, por eso era blanco de bullying porque ella posee la voz más hermosa del cielo.

-¿Que quieres Bakura?-

-Estoy avergonzado y me disculpo, queremos ayudarte-

-¿O de veras?- pregunto incrédulo Yami porque conocía a Bakura desde niños

-Pensamos que quizás podías pasar a las ocho uy beber algo con nosotros, solo chicos- respondió Bakura

-No, no la dejare sola-

Bakura se frustro -Bueno tráela contigo iremos a otro lugar-

-¿Como dónde?-

-El parque-

-¿El parque, porque?

-Solo para recordar viejos tiempos-

-Está bien Bakura, solo una cosa no jueguen conmigo, lo digo en serio-

-Vamos confía en mi Sennen-

-Ok, nos vemos-

Yami rezongo que le confiara -Como si no te conociera Bakura Akefia Thief-

Yami se paró de su asiento en su escritorio, bebió unas aspirinas, pero noto la puerta abierta y de inmediato salio disparado buscando a Yugi por toda la casa, hasta vio que su disfraz de incognito estaba en su cama (la de Yami) tomando la gabardina salió disparado a la calle buscándola con la mirada -Mi ángel donde estas- dijo pero sacudió la cabeza por lo dicho, mirando a todos lados vio una luz de color amatista (lila con destellos rojizos). Se dirigió ahí para ver que la luz era producida por Yugi que cantaba con una voz hermosa al oído de Yami, mejor que la soprano. Mirando a Yugi no pudo evitar una sonrisa boba porque se veía bellísima cantando a la divinidad del sol o eso supuso.

La ángela noto a Yami dejando de cantar y le sonrió cuando él se acerco a ella para avisarla de la salida

-Estaba preocupado, llamabas a casa- dijo -Vamos tenemos que ir con los chicos- le paso su gabardina dirigiéndose a su casa para que terminara de vestirse. Yugi sentía cada vez atraída por Yami pero no podía sentirse así era imposible para una criatura inmortal.

Anzu esperaba a Yami entusiasmada en el parque como decía la nota, pero este no llegaba mientras sostenía la rosa vio su reloj. Oyendo la voz de Yami se emociono levantándose del asiento en el kiosco, pero se llevo el chasco porque venía con Yugi -No lo veo, claro pero Bakura siempre llega tarde-

Yami se dio la vuelta y fue cuando la vio, ella arrojo la rosa se fue caminando rápido -Anzu, Anzu ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-No lo sé, soy estúpida-

-Anzu espera no te vayas

Pero los tres chiflados, se habían escondido en los arbustos esperando el momento oportuno para ir detrás de Yugi para llevársela.

Yami dejo atrás a Yugi para perseguir a su prometida -No, no solo quédate aquí, tengo que hablar con ella- que quería seguirlo, el salió detrás de Anzu que ya iba muy adelante para hablar con ella.

Los tres chiflados salieron de los arbustos con una red yendo por atrás de Yugi quien observa a Yami ir con Anzu, capturándola en el acto y ella soltó un grito pero como nota alta llamándolo -Yami-

Bakura, Seto y Marik cargaron a la ángela llevándosela al carro, pero les dio algunos problemas porque se cayeron de repente cuando Yami los alcanzo tratando de abrir el carro.

Momentos antes Yami había alcanzado a Anzu para hablar con ella y le dijo -Anzu escúchame no te vayas-

-Vete- replico enojada -Tu ángel te espera-

-Escúchame-

-Solo déjame sola- dijo llorando, aun si él era su obsesión parecía que realmente sentía algo por el tricolor

-Por Ra, de veras que te gusta hacerme sentir como una tonta-

-No, no es así m escuchas- le dijo Yami tomándola de los brazos

-Si quieres terminar con esto solo...-

-¡Escúchame no te dejare!- replico Yami pero fue cuando escucho el canto de ayuda de Yugi dejando a Anzu, para correr en ayuda de ella mientras la joven Mazaki se dijo que esto no podía estarle pasando.

Bakura y sus amigos metían a Yugi al carro pero ella se reusaba a entrar, entre Seto y Marik la sujetaron para meterla justo a tiempo porque Yami llegaba al rescate de su ángel gritándoles que qué hacían. -Lo siento Yamito pero esto es por tu propio bien- le dijo Bakura arrancando el carro, Yugi seguía gritando pero como se oía como canto -Yami ayúdame por favor

-Bakura espero- grito Yami sujetándose del carro del peliblanco -Bakura-

Dentro del carro Seto peleaba por mantener quieta Yugi mientras veían medio sufrir a Yami, se soltó del coche y corrió por su Chevy yendo a casa de ellos para rescatar a Yugi pero no los encontró ahí, ahora ya no sabía dónde buscar para salvar a Yugi de la exposición al mundo.

Sin saber que ella estaba más cerca de lo que esperaba, Yugi estaba triste porque quería ver a Yami y no podía pedirle ayuda a sus padre adoptivos para salir de esta.

Espero que les gustara el episodio, lamento poner a Tea de mala pero es la unica que encaja con el perfil de la chica de la peli, ademas es solo por esta ocasion.

Gracias a Blue-Eyes-White-Girl por dejar reviews, tambien a Viki vel y y semayet tambien a los guest que dejan, si voy algo rapido pero tambien para no hacer tanto rollo con la pelicula, conforme mi situacion, es una persona a la que veo como papa y esta perdido por eso estoy triste, pero no merma y creatividad asi que las actualizaciones seran mas o menos semanales. No es Yaoi es hetero y no porque tenga algo contra el Yaoi, amo el yaoi pero ahorita estoy viendo el plot para una historia de ellos Yugi y Yami yaoi pero digamos que no tengo nada claro

Espero sus reviews y gracias por darse una vuelta

Saludos

Saludos


	5. Al rescate de mi ángel

Okaeri nasai (Bienvenidos) a un episodio mas

Yugi: Esa grabacion estuvo bien me gusto lo que hizo mi Yami

Mirialia: Gracias, las grabaciones iran lentas, como ya aparecio mi padre pero "fragmentado" aun seran lentas

Yugi abraza a Mirialia al verla tan triste: No te preocupes

Mirialia: Gracias Yugi, bueno a otra cosa

Yami:Espero que esta vez este junto a mi Yugi

Mirialia: La vas a sufrir porque se llevan a tu angel

Yugi: ¡¿Que?!

Mirialia: Tranquilo Yugi estaras bien, Yami es tu caballero en brillante armadura

Yugi: Gracias

Mirialia: De nada

Yami: Espero que no sean grandes

Mirialia: Depende si consideras que los tres chiflados es decir Marik, Bakura y Seto Kaiba no son un problema-.

Yami: Bien creo que si

Mirialia: Yugi hazme los honores para proceder

Yugi: Yu-Gi-Oh le pertence a Kazuki Takahashi-sama y Un angel nos visita o Date with an Angel a sus dueños

Mirialia: Sin mas comencemos

Un Ángel nos visita estilo Yu-Gi-Oh!

Capitulo 4

Al rescate de mi ángel, escondiéndonos.

Los tres chiflados habían llevado a Yugi a un hotel de mala muerte por falta de dinero llamado la rosa del camino, poniéndole animales de peluche y cosas que la hicieran sonreír pero nada la animaba porque no estaba con su Yami, Yugi miraba hacia abajo pero la habían amordazado porque ella cantaba en frecuencia alta. Bakura lo noto, pero cuando Seto y los demás también.

-Oh mira vez, intenta de nuevo con las papas fritas- dijo Marik.

Bakura se le acerco para darle una papa quitándole la mordaza cuando ella se puso a gritar sacudiendo la cabeza para ellos cantando cuando grito Yugi -Déjenme libre quiero a Yami-

Pero Bakura de inmediato le puso d regreso la mordaza para que la dejaran en paz pero aun asi estos querían exponerla al mundo lo cual atraería lo que deseaban fama.

Mientras en la casa en Yami...

Sean Mazaki había regresado a buscar a Yugi pero se volvió a encontrar con el doberman y amigos de este, varios perros y uno que otro gato, lo cual no facilitaba la obtención de la imagen de la línea belleza divina así que regresaría otro día.

A la mañana siguiente todo está listo en el club de prensa de Domino, los tres chiflados alistaron todo para la presentación de Yugi, la tenían atada en una silla con una capa negra volviendo a estar amordazada con un paño blanco y amarrada de las manos así como del cuerpo. Afuera estaban ya llegando todos los periodistas, ocupando sus lugares siendo vistos por Marik que había rentado trajes para los chicos -Miren todos estan llegando-

-Tenias que rentarnos estos trajes- dijo Bakura vistiendo un traje de color azul cielo con una camisa blanca pero la banda que traía parecía de Hawái

-Pensé que gustaba lo hawaiano- dijo Marik

-Sí pero las camisas con esto me siento ridículo

-Deja de quejarte van a venir todos- dijo Seto para ponerlos quietos,

Yugi rezo para que viniera Yami a ayudarla, pero comenzó a usar su poder de dominio sobre seto que insito a los demás a que la soltaran, pero Bakura le cubrió los ojos para evitar que usara su magia sobre ellos.

-Vamos chicos es hora del espectáculo-

Yugi tuvo miedo, suplicándole a su padre Osiris que la ayudara enviando a Yami en su ayuda, si bien estaba prohibido que un ángel se enamorara, ella no pudo evitarlo.

Mientras en la casa de los tres chiflados...

Yami cansado de buscar a Yugi toda la noche se había quedado dormido en la casa de ellos, estaba profundamente dormido cuando sonó un teléfono que le despertó respondiendo preguntaron por Bakura pero Yami les dijo que no estaba, le dijeron que si de favor le podía decir al peliblanco que no podían ir al club de prensa de Domino por cubrir una noticia de mayor importancia. Yami se volvió a dormir hasta que se despertó de prisa para ir a buscar a su ángel, aunque le dolería dejar a Tea, sabiendo donde se ubicaba el club de prensa se dirigió ahí llegando en pocos minutos

El club de prensa...

Bakura salió de bambalinas parándose en el podio para poder hablara -Buenas tardes, gracias por haber venido- dio Bakura, mientras los reporteros se reían entre dientes porque este sujeto alucinaba con presentar a un ángel en la tierra.

-Los llame a esta conferencia de prensa para presentar al descubrimiento del siglo- dijo

Los periodistas cuchicheaban entre sí de que hacían ahí con los tres chiflados sabiendo que era una broma pesada o algo sin importancia, pero otros querían saber hasta donde llegaría este espectáculo

Yami bajo de su Chevy entrando a toda velocidad a la sala donde estaba Bakura y los demás junto a Yugi.

Bakura continuo hablando -Les presentamos a este descubrimiento en interés de los asuntos científico teológico y demás les presento a un Ángel- concluyo cuando se levanto el telón revelando que Seto y Marik liberaron a Yugi quien peleaba para que la dejaran en paz, pero con sujeta entre los dos consiguió patear a uno. los reporteros rieron diciendo que no dejaran que ella los tratara así.

En ese momento entro Yami para intervenir contra ellos gritando que no era un ángel -Es mentira, no es un ángel-

Yugi escucho su voz y como vocalizando (bueno cantado para nosotros) dijo -Yami has venido-

-Es mentira ella no es un ángel- dijo comenzado a caminar entre los presentes, Bakura vio como Yami subía al pido disculpándose de que vinieran en vano por este show. se aproximo a Yugi golpeando a Seto, estaba por hacer lo mismo con Marik cuando dijo que todo fue idea de Bakura, el se alejo abrazando a Yugi preguntándole si estaba bien, ella asintió con la cabeza

Pero Yami peleo con todos por ella Bakura se abalanzo contra Yami para tumbarlo reclamando que habían trabajando mucho cuando Yugi hizo puño y golpeo a Bakura para dejarlo fuera de combate. Yugi fue cargada como novia por Yami que la saco de ahí.

Yami peleaba para evitar que Yugi la besara, metiéndola en su coche amarrando mientras dos reporteros salían para hablar con él, -¿Que fue todo eso?- Yami no les presto atencion -podemos hablar con ella.

-No.-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque ella es mía- dijo arrancando mientras Yugi veía curiosa la cámara, saliendo con rumbo desconocido

La cámara del reportero transmitía la noticia que era vista por Tea mientras cocinaba en la casa de la familia

-¿Que aprendimos hoy aquí?, los tres empresarios aun juran las validez de su ángel- dijo el reportero.

Tea recargo de mas la sartén en la flama gritando de ira, mientras sin darse cuenta la carne se incendiaba

-Dicen que la traerán de regreso, pero sabemos que el ángel de un hombre es la chica de otro, soy Pepé Veras con la información-

Cuando se dio cuenta del carne Tea comenzó a gritar como loca porque no supo apagarla.

Esa noche en la casa de los tres chiflados, Sean Mazaki se apareció ante ellos interrogando donde se había ido Yami y Yugi (la ángela), -No encuentro esto gracioso, ahora lo preguntare por última vez donde esta ella-

Seto contesto -Le decimos la verdad, no sabemos donde esta, Yami se la llevo por lo que sabemos podrías estar fuera de Domino por lo que sabemos-

-Si así fuera la policía ya les hubiera encontrado- dijo Sean

-La policía esta detrás de ellos- dijo Marik

-Bueno parece que su amigo Yami robo cosas preciosas de mi casa el día de la fiesta- dijo Sean sabiendo que era mentira pero tenía que encontrar al que garantizaba la supervivencia de Cosméticos Mazaki con su dinero-

-Esa es una mentira- grito Seto conociendo a Yami, sabían que él no necesitaba dinero pero Amara quería que se casara y le diera nietos a la voz de ya.

-También lo fue la terrible broma que ustedes hicieron, les diré algo podría presentarles cargos- amenazo Mazaki -Podría enviarlos a prisión-

Bakura lo vio burlonamente -Cárcel, cualquier cosa menos eso- expreso

-Me gustaría verlo tratar de acusarnos- reto Marik

-Te gustaría- dijo Sean viendo a los ojos a Marik -Di cabeza de chorlito-

Marik lo repitió, pero Seto movió la cabeza de manera negativa sabiendo lo que venía, efectivamente Sean cumplió su amenaza arrestando a los tres chiflados. cuando estaban en la prisión Seto remedo lo que estaba pasando y les dijo que eran unos tontos. -¿Y ahora qué?- interrogo Seto

-No te preocupes, yo los sacare de aquí- dijo Bakura, mientras Marik escribía algo en la pared

-encontraremos al ángel y tendré una nueva idea-

-Y que pasa si Mazaki llega primero- interrogo Seto cruzado de brazos mirando a sus amigos

-Estamos acabados- dijo Marik

Seto burlón dijo -¿Quien pagara nuestra fianza?-

-Yami pagara la fianza- dijo Bakura con toda la seguridad del mundo pero sin saber que Yami no estaba enterado de nada

Pasaron unos días...

Yami había llevado a Yugi a donde iba cuando era niño con su padre al bosque cerca de la Ciudad de Domino, el bosque Kiseki, ahí el tenia una casita en el árbol donde podían refugiarse, así que compro comida y algunas medicinas por el ala de Yugi que aun estaba en vías de recuperación. Sabiendo que tardarían en encontrarlos, fueron ahí escondiendo bien el auto, porque el trayecto era a pie.

-Una cosa segura nadie nos encontrara aquí- explico Yami mientras caminaba con Yugi a la zaga -Cuando era pequeño mi padre me traía aquí, y tardábamos mucho en encontrarla- pero Yugi la encontró en seguida, su casita del árbol.

-Lo hiciste- dijo Yami -Tu propio pent-house como ves- añadió Yami,

La ángela no dijo nada pero estaba feliz de estar con su protector, sabiendo que sus padres le daban la bendición

Así comenzaron algunos días más felices para Yugi, Yami cuidaba de su ala mientras ella cantaba para los animales del bosque, Yugi explorando la casa levanto un comic con polvo estornudando. Después de eso, su protector le revisaba el ala estirándola, esta le dolió un poco ella canto una nota como diciendo auch.

Uno de esos días Yami dormía y Yugi le hizo cosquillas con una de sus plumas pero no despertó

Yami seguía tomando muchas aspirinas porque sus dolores de cabeza iban en aumento, pero no sabía porque, mientras leía sobre Yugi (es decir los ángeles) que cantaba a los animales, aumentando el amor que el ya sentía por el ángel.

Otro día Yugi se había ausentado yendo al rio a bañarse quitándose su túnica amatista la dejo a un lado en lo seco metiéndose al agua comenzando a cantar. Yami la buscaba pero oyendo un canto se acerco para ver a la ángela pero se retiro de inmediato de los arbustos al ver que se estaba bañando pero Yami sintiéndose atraída por la hermosa ángela termino viendo como Yugi se bañaba cantando al cerrar los arbustos sonriendo como tonto una rama le dio en la barbilla como llamándole la atención de manera que miro al cielo como pidiendo perdón a Ra por mirar desnuda a su ángel.

Durante los días de la desaparición de Yami y la convivencia con la ángela...

mientras medio mundo buscaba a Yami y a Yugi, la policía preguntaba en las calles, Tea fue a una tienda buscándolo, cuando pregunto a la dependienta si lo vio esta le enseño un retrato donde Yami se veía apantallado pero Yugi estaba feliz en los brazos de su protector. En un arranque de ira la joven pelicafe destruyo el diario gritando de ira espantando a la pobre dependienta del tienda de comestibles.

Sean había ido a la casa Sennen donde Amara puesta de acuerdo con el interrogaron a Aknamkanon, el señor Mazaki pregunto -Puede pensar en cualquier lugar en el mundo donde podría esconderse con la chica-

pero el presidente de Sennen Inc. no supo responder

En su casa, Sean seguía discutiendo con Tea que no paraba de arrojarle objetos -No mas - grito su padre

-Escucha, con esto no lograras nada, detén la violencia-

-Esto no es violencia papi si lo fuera te demostraría que tan violenta puedo ser- dijo Tea saliendo del estudio de su papa

al mismo tiempo los tres chiflados seguían esperando a que Yami los sacara de la prisión pero nada de nada y Seto estaba que le salían chispas, mientras Bakura se le habían bajado los humos de la cabeza, esperando a que llegara el invierno.

Otro dia cuando Yami dormía Yugi ya tenía su ala curada, y quitándose una pluma para hacerle cosquillas a Yami en la nariz este no despertó así que la joven ángel oyendo una especie de llamando, bajo de la casa del árbol saliendo al valle donde se quito su venda dejándola caer cerca de unos arbustos tomo vuelo recorriendo por las alturas el bosque Kiseki, volando con dirección al sol (N/A: deberían poner la canción I come alive de Air supply como fondo en esta escena) viendo el reino que Ra dios del sol había creado en la tierra, pero solo Domino creía en la religión de los Dioses egipcios. Yami dormía y se despertó un momento viendo que su ángel no estaba. Pero Yugi volvió a aparecer cuando se acomodo para dormir. Pero cayéndole un 20 se volteo viendo a la ángela

-Hola- dijo volviendo a dormir

Mientras la ángela volvía a ponerse su vendaje sabiendo que le quedaba poco tiempo con Yami que lo miro dormir.

Yugi sabía que estaba prohibido enamorarse de un mortal, pero ella había roto el voto más importante del cielo, sin embargo de algún modo sabía que era de corazón lo que sentía por el hombre que sin pedir nada a cambio la protegió de todo y contra todos. Pero ¿Ella tendría el valor necesario para llevarse al cielo el alma del faraón que nunca tuvo amor, es decir a Yami Atem Sennen?

Espero que les gustara el episodio, ya vamos a la recta final para acabar, ahora que mi padre regreso estaré un poco mas ausente pero no dejare mis fics porque regreso Fragmentado me refiero a que no es el del todo porque tuvo una experiencia horrible, aun esta pendiente Me enamore de un maniquí la leyenda con seto y Joey y tambien uno que se llama tu deseo tiene un precio pero por el momento esta en stanby por falta de inspiracion igual que la chica de mis sueños con Sailor moon

Gracias a Blue-Eyes-White-Girl gracias por preocuparte y por dejar reviews mi padre (la persona que veo como tal) ya esta bien pero fragmentado como digo, tambien a Viki vel y y semayet tambien a los guest que dejan, si voy algo rápido pero tambien para no hacer tanto rollo con la pelicula, las actualizaciones seran mas o menos semanales. No es Yaoi es hetero y no porque tenga algo contra el Yaoi, amo el yaoi pero ahorita estoy viendo el plot para una historia de ellos Yugi y Yami yaoi pero digamos que no tengo nada claro

Espero sus reviews y gracias por darse una vuelta

Saludos

Saludos


	6. Encontrados, finales

Okaeri nasai (Bienvenidos) a un episodio mas

Yugi: Esa grabacion estuvo bien, me gusto que pude volar pero no hacer tonto a mi Yami

Mirialia: No te preocupes, ademas a el le gusto

Yugi abraza a Mirialia al verla tan triste: No te preocupes

Mirialia: Gracias Yugi por el abrazo porque estamos por terminar esta pelicula, a proposito donde esta Yami

Yugi: sigue haciendose pato por la escena que tuvimos al final de este episodio

Mirialia: sigue en la cama

Yugi: ¡¿Que?! eh si (gota)

Mirialia: Ah, ese Yami ya le gusto ser la victima (goton)

Yugi: Bueno pues vamo a continuar

Mirialia: Gracias procedes con el Disclaimer

Yami sale de la sala de filmacion llorando: YUUUUUGGGIII

Mirialia: Changos ya empezo

Yugi: Bien creo que mejor procedo (dice mientrs sale corriendo porque lo persigue Yami):

Mirialia: Yugi espera

Yugi: Yu-Gi-Oh le pertence a Kazuki Takahashi-sama y Un angel nos visita o Date with an Angel a sus dueños y Jinny del juicio de Anubis le pertenece a Marisa Chenery ( Yugi sale corriendo de la mansion Alden)

Mirialia: Sin mas comencemos (goton y se inclina)

* * *

Un Ángel nos visita estilo Yu-Gi-Oh!

Capitulo 5

Encontrados, a una canción del nuestro felices para siempre

Yami y Yugi estaban en una fogata en las faldas del tronco del árbol, mirando a la nada prácticamente. Yami tocaba melodías para la joven ángel que le veía triste porque sabía que el tiempo se estaba acabando

-Sabes- dijo Yami .-Fue mi padre quien me indujo a la música desde entonces todo lo que quería ser era un gran compositor, aunque soy heredero de uno de los conglomerados más importantes de Domino- explico el tricolor mayor -Aunque no todo lo que componía era bueno, me lo dijeron-

Yugi lo vio -Los últimos meses mis dolores de cabeza aumentaron así que deje la composición y me dedique a vagar con los tres chiflados tomando trabajos que me enseñaran a manejar la empresa cuando sea mi turno, de hacerme cargo después así conocí a Tea que era hija de uno de los amigos de mi padre-

Yami volteo para ver a Yugi quien le veía de manera tierna pero como queriendo transmitir paz, Yami observo -A Tea nunca le gusto la idea de compusiera de cualquier manera- Yugi sabía que la esencia de su protector era la música pero no podía decirlo tan a la ligera

-De alguna manera pensé que tomando un trabajo que me enseñara a manejar la empresa y casándome resolvería las cosas- Yami no sabía que Tea lo que sentía por él era solo obsesión no amor, aunque sus acciones dijeran lo contrario

-Y luego llegaste tu caída del cielo ángel, estoy confundido no se qué pensar- dijo Yami viendo a la tricolor que lo veía con amor pero cuando se levanto sintió dolida por la reacción que tuvo para con ella.

Yami aventó unas cuantas cosas cuando volteo a ver Yugi -Sabes de verdad me importa Tea, ella es...- dijo cortándose -Bueno ella no es como tu-

su ángel lo mira con amor .-Por favor si pudieras dejar de mirarme con esa estúpida mirada de afección en tu cara porque tengo ya suficientes problemas y solo soy un humano-

Yugi se dolió por lo que dijo pero él se acerco y le dijo - Lo siento, no es culpa tuya pero no lo ves, es un locura sentir esto por ti no podríamos tener una vida juntos, porque tu no perteneces aquí- Yami le toma una mano -No es que no te ame ni que no me importes pero no puede continuar esto angelita-

Yugi no sabía qué hacer por lo dicho por Yami estaba feliz de que el sintiera lo mismo pero el tenia razón ellos no podían estar juntos porque ella era un ser divino y un mortal

Yami puesto una melodía que el había compuesto en la escuela de artes cuando era más joven lo puso reproducir en su celular puesto que en el bosque no tenia señal, que era una especie de Vals, pero no era para bailar -Te gusta, fue una de las primeras cosas que dirige en la escuela de artes, pero siempre pensé que le hacía falta algo mas-

Yugi se levanto de donde estaba sentada, se acerco a Yami abrazándolo comenzando a moverse para bailar

-Esto no es para bailar- dijo Yami pero eso no le importo a su ángel que le beso la mejilla, -También siento lo mismo- finalizo Yami abrazándola y Yugi puso su cabeza en su pecho para decirle que lo amaba porque no podía decirlo con palabras.

sin que ellos supieran la policía ya los había encontrado, porque el Chevy de Yami no estaba bien escondido en la entrada del bosque Kiseki, los policías le notificaron tanto a la familia de Yami como hablando a la casa del Sean Mazaki.

Tea recibió la llamada en su casa mientras estaba literalmente tirada en un desgarriate, su recamara estaba hecha un chiquero. Tenía botellas de alcohol por todas partes, cuando contesto dijo que su padre no estaba, pero de inmediato cuando le dijeron que encontraron el carro de Yami en el bosque Kiseki pregunto dirección para llegar y les agradeció

-Eso es- dijo tomando una ropa intima colocándosela cuando ya tenía un pantalón de mezclilla, tomo un trago de vodka -Se metieron con la chica equivocada, nadie se mete conmigo, será una chica arrepentida-

Tea se la paso peleando para ponerse ropa, cuando ya tenía puesta. Termino por ponerse un suéter saliendo de su recamara para el estudio de su padre donde medio borracha tomo una escopeta recortada para ir a buscar al dueto tricolor que estaba en el bosque. Tomo su Ferrari saliendo de la casa, pero cuando quiso escuchar la radio puso accidentalmente la estación de la música donde cantaban la cancion "An angel baby" lo que termino haciendo la rabiar y armando un escándalo que todo mundo se entero.

Paralelamente el padre de Yami, Aknamkanon saco a los tres chiflados de la cárcel, saliendo de la estación central de Domino les explico la situación

-Siento no sacarlos antes pero me estaban entrevistando-

-No se preocupes Señor Sennen.- contesto Seto -Prometo que le pagaremos-

-Ustedes tiene que ayudarme Amara enloqueció y está ayudando a Mazaki, tenemos que encontrar a Yami antes que ellos, tengo una ligera idea de donde pueden estar-

-Sabe donde están- interrogo Bakura

-Tengo una noción desde que la policía encontró el auto de mi hijo en el bosque Kiseki-

-La cabaña del bosque- gritaron los tres chiflados subiendo a la camioneta del señor Sennen saliendo en dirección al bosque.

Pero sin que se dieran cuenta Amara y Sean les seguían, chocando los cinco siguieron al padre de Yami sabiendo que por fin tendría todo lo que querían a mano. la modelo y la hija

Sin saber nada, Yami estaba con Yugi quitándole lo último de su ala rota, su protector le retiro la venda le dijo

-Dime si te duele házmelo saber- dijo pero Yugi estiro las alas y no canto nota equivalente a un auch así que todo marcho bien, pero Yugi esta triste sabiendo que el tiempo era corto para los dos

-Bien, de acuerdo a libro que baje, todos tus poderes serán restaurados, y así que te puedes ir. tiene sentido ¿no?- siendo irónico dijo sin ver realmente la tristeza del ángel -No podemos quedarnos aquí por siempre-

Yami la miro directo a los ojos -Nos encontraran algún día y querrán meterte en un circo- tomo su mano -Yo no quiero eso para ti-

Yugi tenía los ojos acuosos abrazando una almohada -Creo que es mejor que vuelvas al reino de Ra para que no pase eso, tengo que regresar yo también- suspira -casarme con Tea que debe estar hecha...-

Yugi soltó una lagrima preguntándole a Yami que era eso -Es una lagrima, es por otra de las razones para que no te quedes, porque no debería de llorar mi ángel, aquí entre mortales es normal- Yami se aparto dejando desolada a un ángel que lo amaba más que nada en el mundo.

Yami se levanto ayudando a la ángel a levantarse para ir caminando al claro del bosque donde un tiempo antes Yugi había tomando vuelo, pero esta vez no quería irse del lado de Yami.

Pero cuando se fueron a una distancia prudente, Aknamkanon y los tres chiflados encontrado la cabaña, donde Marik busco pero al no encontrarlos bajo con el vendaje del ángel probando que no estaban muy lejos. así que siguieron buscándolos

Tea llego a los bosques saliendo gritando del coche tomando su rifle fue a buscar a la pareja de quien deseaba venganza por dejar que se quedara con el chico del cual estaba obsesionada .

Yami estaba triste pero con un dolor de cabeza insoportable, Yugi le seguía de cerca escondida tras un árbol salido, Yami le dijo que se acercara mientras ella negó. Pero sintió la presencia de Tea cerca así que a la vista de Yami invocando al viento desapareció.

el tricolor dijo -No hagas esto, vamos no juegues, no me siento con ánimo y quiero regresar-

al hablar fue localizado por Tea que entre la borrachera y dolida le daría caza al "traidor". así que se aproximo mientras Yami aun seguía llamando al ángel -No me hagas esto sabes lo que siento por ti, pero...- fue cuando volteo a ver a Tea

-Tea- dijo mientras ella le sonreía burlonamente, el siguió hablando

-Hola- saludo Tea haciendo pucheros

-¿Como me encontraste? te ves horrible que te paso?-

-He recuperado mi dignidad de mujer -contesto Tea enojada -¿En donde esta ese ángel ahora?-

Yami se consterno -No lo sé, se fue lo siento quería que la conocieras-

Tea le dio una cachetada -Eres un hijo de... upps- se ríe -Mentiroso-

-Supongo que lo merezco por herirte pero ella ya se fue- Yami le dijo con una voz apática pero su dolor de cabeza aumentaba

-Así pues yo no lo creo.- dijo cuando sintió un golpe en la cara, pero pensó que Yami le había golpeado -Bastardo como te atreves a golpearme-

-Yo no fui- contesto Yami que cerca pero no levanto la mano

-Te arrepentirás donde esta mi rifle- dijo Tea

-Tea no hagas esto hablemos- dijo Yami

-Vete al infierno- siendo pateada por una fuerza invisible, aterrizando en un lodazal que le lleno la cara volteo a ver a Yami

Entonces le cayó el veinte a Yami de que Yugi aun seguía ahí pero protegiéndolo de la venganza vana de la pelicafe -Ok vamos déjame verte- dijo el tricolor estirando las manos -Debes permitir que te vea- pero el dolor de cabeza aumento aun mas

-Nadie me había pateado, entiendes nadie- dijo Tea que entonces oyó un que proveniente de su padre, quien llego con Amara.

Sean llego con su hija que llorando le dijo que la había pateado y la madre de Yami le consolaba -No lo hice lo juro- dijo Yami -fue ella, le hizo esto y luego desapareció

-¿Donde está ella?- interrogo Sean refiriéndose a Yugi que no la vio como usualmente cerca de Yami.

-Se fue pero estaba aquí...- dijo Yami -Leí en un libro que un ángel...- -Más vale que no digas la verdad jovencito- dijo amara

pero fue entonces cuando Sean tomo de las solapas de la chamarra de cuero de Yami -No quiero que nadie salga herido, solo di donde está y olvidaremos esto- dijo Sean pero Yami no contesto el dolor de cabeza ya esta insoportable

-Espera un momento tengo algo que decir- se quejo Tea pero su padre la mando a callar provocando que llorara

-Estos son negocios verdad amigo solo entre hombres -entonces grito -Donde esta yo la quiero-

Marik interrumpió -Tienes razón amigo es solo entre hombres- Bakura, Seto y Aknamkanon aparecieron para salvarlo.

-Mi héroes- dijo Yami viendo venir al presidente de Sennen Inc., en dirección al padre de tea que sujetaba aun a Yami

-Mi padre, está en problemas Sean, hola padre-

Cuando intervino el padre de Yami interrogando que le había hecho a su hijo, Sean amenazó con que no empezara nada que no pudiera terminar, reclamo otra vez diciendo que donde estaba el ángel porque él la quería, Yami no contesto desmayándose pero se desato una discusión donde fue un todos contra todos porque Sean comenzó a ahorcar a Yami, nadie le presto atención a Yami que cayó desmayado porque no soporto el dolor.

Yugi que vio todo la escena, enojada por la acción de Sean desato la ira divina de Ra sobre ellos, apareciendo en medio de luces manifestando todo su poder hacia los presentes, dejándolos atónitos porque no dejaban de verla atemorizados cantado decía -Ahora si estoy enojada como se atreven a amenazar la vida de Yami- decía volando lista para el combate.

Amara, Aknamkanon, los tres chiflados veían espantados al ángel, mientras quienes amenazaban la vida de su Yami le veían -Ustedes dos le hicieron daño a mi Yami ahora lo pagaran-

alzando su mano Yugi hizo caer una lluvia torrencial sobre ellos dejando caer también truenos porque las nubes que hechizaron a Tea y Sean los perseguían sin importar a donde fueran, pues Yugi había visto los corazones y las mentiras del dueto Mazaki así como del porque querían a Yami

Yugi vio a su amado desmayado haciendo un ademan de como abrazo canto para nosotros pero hablo

-Por favor ayúdenlo- el padre de Yami volteo a verlo, aun en guardia volteo a ver a la ángel que comenzó a elevarse en medio del brillo ascendió al cielo despareciendo como si fuera un estrella fugaz

Aknamkanon se aproximo a Yami moviéndolo -Yami,- le llamo sacudiéndolo pero él no respondía, Amara se acerco junto con Bakura, Seto y Marik le llamaron mas fuerte pero vio que no reaccionaba así que decidieron llevar a Yami al hospital de Domino.

Llegando a emergencias pasaron a Yami a la UCI (Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos) donde le quitaron la ropa para ponerle una bata de hospital, le hicieron todos los exámenes posibles, hasta una tomografía que revelo lo que pasaba, cuando el doctor salió para avisar a la familia de Yami, el reloj marcaba 4:50 de la madrugada.

Bakura, Marik y Seto estaban sentados ansiosos, mientras Aknamkanon y Amara estaban preocupados por su único hijo, amara apago un cigarro cuando entro el oncólogo -Lo siento, su hijo tiene un tumor avanzado en la cabeza y este es inoperable , ¿No se ha quejado de fuertes dolores de cabeza?-

Los Sennen no supieron que contestar porque no habían visto a su hijo, salvo Yugi que podía decirlo.

Mientras en el cielo...

Yugi llego llorando cerca de la entrada cuando vio a su padre Osiris quien salió a recibirla sabiendo todo lo que había pasado, ella le conto todo con pelos y señales. Anubis se acerco a ella le dijo -En verdad estas enamorada de este mortal verdad-

-Padre trate de evitarlo a toda costa pero no pude- dijo Yugi llorando -Lo amo con todo mi corazón-

-Entiendo cómo te sientes Yugi, tu mama, mi amante es también de la tierra pero me dieron permiso de traerla aquí-

-Por favor quiero estar con él-

-Padre que dices?- pregunto Anubis a Osiris

-Yugi- dijo Osiris -Hay algo que no te hemos dicho, sabes que todos los ángeles naces de un huevo del árbol de la vida del cielo ¿verdad?-

-Si- dijo sollozando

-Mi angelita tu no naciste de un huevo- dijo Anubis

-Ehh- dijo extrañada

-Tú eres la luz del faraón, la que salió de su corazón cuando sello a Zorc Necrophades en el pasado, tu eres la luz mientras él es la oscuridad, tu eres su otra mitad por eso te mandamos por el su amor lo que él no tuvo-

-Entonces yo soy su luz mientras él es mi oscuridad, por eso me enamore de el-

-Así es pequeña, ahora ve a la tierra y quédate con el- dijo Anubis, una mujer vestida como una princesa egipcia se acerco a Yugi

-Hija mía-

-Mama Jinny- dijo -tu vienes del mismo lugar que Yami-

-Así es, toma- le dijo dándole un collar con un rubí y una amatista parecida a un Ying-Yang -Tu quédate con la rubí dale a él la amatista-

Yugi sonrió volando con dirección a la tierra nuevamente para estar con Yami

-Sabes que él está por morir ¿verdad?- dijo Jinny a Anubis que la miro

-Sí, pero solo ella podrá obrar el milagro- respondió enigmático a Anubis que miro con amor a su amante mortal una vez y la única que no le tuvo miedo a su forma de chacal. -solo así podrá pasar el juicio de Ra-

En el hospital de Domino...

Yami estaba conectado a maquinas que lo mantenían vivo postrado en cama, su habitación blanca se fue iluminando cuando Yugi fue aterrizando resplandeciendo un halo de color amatista, descendió en el quicio de la puerta del balcón de Yami, quien dormía. Yugi se aproximo a su amado que despertó al sentir el contacto de la mano de ella

-Hola- dijo saludando haciendo sonreír a la ángel, quien comenzó a quitarle los conectores de los aparatos que veían su cabeza

-Escucha siento haberte gritado- dijo Yami -No quería que te fueras-

Yugi lo miro con amor -Voy a morir es por eso que estabas aquí, debías haberme llevado el día de la fiesta, pero te rompiste tu ala y no pudiste llevar a cabo tu misión -

su ángel le miraba sentada en la cama, mirando sus orbes carmesí "Quisiera decirte todo lo que siento por ti Yami, mi Yami Atem Sennen" pensaba Yugi

-Todos te ven cuando tienen que irse- pregunto Yami sonriendo, a lo que su ángel negó -Que bueno no me gustaría- ella sonrió

-Tengo miedo, porque es el final para nosotros- expreso Yami viendo los ojos amatistas del ángel, el tomo su mejilla -Lo siento había cosas que quería que hiciéramos juntos- dijo

Yugi bajo la cabeza sintiendo los labios de su amado que en un beso -Te amo- dijo pero el beso fue breve porque Yami murió en ese instante-

Yugi lloro viendo al cielo negando, tomo el cuerpo inerte de Yami, llorando y canto mientras negaba con la cabeza -Padre Anubis no, por favor renuncio a mis poderes pero dejen que el viva por favor- suplico Yugi siendo iluminada por una luz amatista oyendo una voz -Mi querida hija te concedo la mortalidad para estar con él, es tu premio por darle amor al Faraón que nunca lo tuvo-

Cuando el brillo desapareció Yugi no estaba, y Yami estaba acostado con su collar amatista en el cuello dormido. Entonces entraron los tres chiflados para ver al enfermo, Bakura inquieto fue el primero en hablar

-Yamito nosotros queríamos disculparnos contigo- dijo Bakura

-No supimos hacer las cosas bien, queríamos hacerte feliz-

De pronto se abrió una puerta donde oyeron un voz rica que sonaba como campanillas, que les llamo la atención .-Quienes son ustedes, saben que no deberían estar aquí-

-Nosotros dijo Seto -Queríamos decirle algo- , la enfermera paso cerca de ellos, poniendo su tabla en el mueble donde estaba el aparato que supervisaba el cerebro de Yami

-Podrán decírselo mañana necesita descansar- dijo la enfermera

-Pensamos que el- dijo Marik viendo que no podía hablar. pero cuando vieron a la enfermera voltear se quedo mudo

La enfermera volteo y en ella reconocieron a Yugi, que traía su mitad rubí cerca de los pechos -No se preocupen Yami estará aquí por un tiempo más, lo dijo la más alta autoridad- explico Yugi hablando con voz humana y sonrió -Si me permiten quiero estar a solas con mi paciente-

Los tres chiflados impactados viendo a Yugi no supieron que decir más que atinar a salir de la habitación dejando solos a los tortolos. Yugi se dirigió a ver a Yami

-Como te sientes- pregunto mientras el despertaba

-Bien-dijo pero le cayó un veinte -Un momento ¿cómo es que ahora puedo entenderte?-

-Bueno es la respuesta del rezo de un ángel a sus padres adoptivos- contesto Yugi que se paro para que la viera que ya no tenía alas -Mira esto que te parece, tengo un voto de confianza por buen comportamiento para estar juntos, mis padres me dejan quedarme en la tierra- explico Yugi -supongo que Hathor me dio un voto de confianza por mi voz para hacer música juntos-

Yami no salía de su estupefacción, viendo que podía estar con su ángel y lo mejor era que estaba juntos por fin -Yami estoy hambrienta podrías llevarme a comer papas fritas-

Yami la vio a los ojos y le pregunto -Cual es tu nombre-

-Me llamo Yugi, mi Yami- Yami la abrazo

La beso hasta dejarla sin aliento sellando su destino para siempre, sin importar lo que el futuro les deparara.

* * *

Espero que les gustara el episodio, el siguiente es el epilogo, para que vean que todos tienen su final feliz, porque el final de la peli es escueto asi que decidi escribir mi propio epilogo

Gracias a Blue-Eyes-White-Girl gracias por preocuparte y por dejar reviews mi padre (la persona que veo como tal) ya esta bien pero fragmentado como digo, tambien a Viki vel y y semayet tambien a los guest que dejan, y gracias a quienes se preocuparon por lo de mi papa, el esta bien solo fragmentado pero se va recuperando

Gracias

Saludos

Mirialia


	7. Epilogo

Okaeri nasai (Bienvenidos) a nuestro episodio final

Yugi: Es una pena que nos despidamos, me encanta convivir contigo Miri

Mirialia: No te preocupes, ademas no es la ultima vez que conviviremos, aunque ahora le toca brillar a Joey y a Seto pero no les va a gustar como los voy a poner (sonrisa maliciosa)

Yugi abraza a Mirialia: te voy a extrañar y creo que Yami tambien

Mirialia: Gracias Yugi por el abrazo pero no te preocupes dentro de poco nos volveremos a ver ademas mis niños tiene una participacion especial en este epilogo, porque son sus hijos es esta actuacion

Link II y Linka entran corriendo siendo perseguidos por Link-chan (mi viejo) para abrazar brevemente a Yugi y salir

Yugi (sonrojado): Gracias, son lindos

Mirialia: no en vano son mios, pero bueno y Yami

Yugi: en la cama

Mirialia: Ah, ese Yami ya le gusto ser la victima (goton)

Yugi: Bueno pues vamos a continuar

Mirialia: Gracias procedes con el Disclaimer

Yami sale de la sala de filmacion llorando: YUUUUUGGGIIIII Te quiero mi angel (Yugi es abrazado por el para besarlo y se gira para darle un beso a Miri en la mejilla

Mirialia (gota, yo se lo daria en la boca pero es casado T_T): Changos, bueno esta no sera la ultima vez que los vea, en cuanto pueda escribir otra historia con ustedes los vere

Llegan Seto y Joey: Entonces despues es nuestro turno (pregunta Joey)

Seto: espero que me hagas tener una buena actuacion (dice don sarcastico)

Mirialia sonrie maligna: Ya veras que actuacion te pondre juijuijui y Joey lo siento tendras que ser crossdress

Joey (gota): mientras este con mi Seto

Mirialia: si no te preocupes Joey eso lo garantizo, con forme a Yamie y Yugi necesito pensar la trama porque pedi la trama de un fic en ingles pero aun necesito saber como la voy a acomodar asi que tardare porque hay otra que es drama con ustedes y seto y joey junto con otros.

Yugi: Bien pues vamos Yami

Mirialia: Gracias

Yugi y Yami : Yu-Gi-Oh le pertence a Kazuki Takahashi-sama y Un angel nos visita o Date with an Angel a sus dueños y Jinny del juicio de Anubis le pertenece a Marisa Chenery

Mirialia se inclina al estilo Japones: espero que les guste el epilogo

* * *

Un Ángel nos visita estilo Yu-Gi-Oh!

Epilogo

(N/A: les recomiendo escuchar la canción anterior I come alive de Air supply)

Yami al otro día fue revisado por los médicos, catalogando su recuperación del tumor cancerígeno como un milagro, siendo la noticia felizmente recibida por la familia y los amigos de Yami.

Los padres de Yami le pidieron disculpas por todo los que le hicieron pasar viendo que amaba a Yugi que la presento oficialmente a la familia como Yugi Mutou, nieta de un viejo amigo de los Sennen que murió hacia mucho tiempo Sugoroku Mutou que era dueño de una tienda de juegos llamada Kame Game Shop, pero como Yugi se fue al extranjero con sus padres, ellos no querían nada que ver con el abuelo de la joven así que murió en soledad. Pero ella regreso cuando se independizo para ver que el abuelo había muerto.

Osiris y Anubis no descuidaron ni un solo detalle para que su hija viviera en el reino mortal, todos los papeles y demás estaban en regla, haciéndola heredera de una cuantiosa fortuna del abuelo Mutou que en el pasado descubrió la tumba del faraón sin nombre, pero él fue apreciado en gran medida por los dioses por ello al final solo y sin familia, Yugi convivio en el cielo con él.

Después de una investigación a fondo, los Sennen se dieron cuenta de los problemas financieros que padecía la empresa de los Mazaki, ellos cancelaron toda inversión, mas sin embargo hablando ya como gente civilizada así como impulsada por su nueva pareja Tristán, Tea hablo con los Sennen para pedirles su ayuda financiera para recapitalizar la empresa y darle un empujón para salir adelante. Logrando salir a flote lo suficiente como para sacar una nueva línea con ayuda de Yugi que hizo las paces con Tea modelando pero solo hizo una vez porque tanto ella como Yami tenían éxito como un dueto porque ella cantaba y el componía las melodías que cantaba su ángel, aunque sabía que dentro de unos años se haría cargo de las empresas Sennen, pero siempre tenía el apoyo de Yugi.

Los tres chiflados, mejor conocidos como Bakura, Marik y Seto, encontraron un empleo como organizadores de fiestas y espectáculos gracias a las amigas de Yugi, Ryou, Malik y Joey o Josephine que bajaron a la tierra para reunirse con su amiga que extrañaban conocieron a los amigos de Yami tomándoles cariño, se juntaron para crear el espectáculo, así que el espectáculo de magia angelical era un éxito arrasador con el tiempo ellas también se enamoran de los mortales, así que los dioses les concedieron la mortalidad para quedarse con ellos, pero conservando su poder de ángeles y su voz.

Pasado un tiempo Yugi y Yami se casaron en el templo de Ra en presencia solamente de sus amigos y los padres de Yami, así como los "tíos" de Yugi que eran Anubis, Osiris, Hathor y Ra en disfraz humano, dejando que vivieran felices para siempre, pasado un tiempo fueron padres de gemelos parecidos a ellos, fueron niño y niña llamados Yami Jr, y Hikari (luz y oscuridad respectivamente) por sus padres ya que representaban lo que ellos eran, luz y sombra. Los collares que le diera mama Jinny a Yugi, eran una especie de protección de los dioses.

Yami por fin tenía el amor que había buscado como faraón. pues por fin encontró en Yugi la otra mitad del alma y el amor que sería eterno.

FIN

* * *

Gracias a todos los lectores que estuvieron por aqui,

Gracias a Blue-Eyes-White-Girl a Viki vel y y semayet tambien a los guest que dejan, y gracias a quienes lo leyeron, solo falta La chica de mi sueños con Sailor moon y despues Tu deseo tiene un precio, tambien con la leyenda de me enamore de un maniqui con Joey y Kaiba aunque espero que seto sea buen actor (sonrisa maligna) hasta entonces muchas gracias por leerlo y si quieren ver la pelicula se llama cita con un angel pueden verla en youtube

Gracias

Saludos

Mirialia


End file.
